Rockstar's Girl
by myztik
Summary: Hermione falls head over heels in love with someone she has yet to meet. The Wobbly Wizards is the greatest band of the century and their new lead vocalist is a silver tongued god. And they're performing, for one night only, at Hogsmeade!


**Chapter 1: The Wobbly Wizards**

"Everyone's excited about it," Ginny said breathlessly as she walked down the second floor corridor with Harry, Ron and Hermione. "It's the first time they'd be performing in Hogsmeade!"

"I really don't see what's so great about it," Hermione said, shifting her heavy book bag from one shoulder to the other.

The other three Gryffindors stared at her, mouths hanging open. It was a cold Wednesday afternoon in mid November and they had just finished with all their subjects for the day and were headed towards the Common Room.

"What do you mean you don't see what's so great about it! Have you even heard them?" Ginny asked in exaggerated horror. "It's like the event of the century. I hear this would be the first time their new vocalist would be performing with them live."

Ron nodded, "That's right. I heard it from Dean who heard from Seamus who overheard Parvati and Lavender talking about it. And they say, as _Witch Weekly_ has it, the new vocalist of Wobbly Wizards is darn good. Wobbly Wizards is one of the best rock bands ever."

"I don't even know who they are," Hermione retorted.

"Well, they were in Hogwarts a couple of years back. Their drummer and bassist were in the same year as Charlie. The guitarist was in Fred and George's year. And their old vocalist was in Percy's, I think," Ron explained as he brandished a bag of Berty Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. "Real rotten luck for the band that their old vocalist got sent to Azkaban."

"On what accounts?" asked Harry, grabbing a handful of coloured jelly beans from Ron's bag and shoved a couple into his mouth.

"Dark Arts, I suppose," Ginny answered. "Seeing as how he used to be in Slytherin."

"But I hear their new vocalist is also from Slytherin," Ron answered as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hobgoblin's Hammock," Ginny said right before the Fat Lady swung her portrait forward to let the foursome inside the Common Room.

"I heard there was some falling-out within the group when one by one the older members left Hogwarts," Ron said as he took a seat on the red velvet chair nearest the fireplace.

"So this is like a huge reunion for them and their fans," Ginny quipped. "Everything is brand new. New vocalist, new line up of great songs, new generations of fans… And what with a new album out."

"Yeah," Ron said, picking up the last bean from his bag of Flavoured Beans. "This will be the event of the century, for sure, it says so in _Witch Weekly_."

"You're beginning to sound creepy, Ronald Weasley," Ginny said, suspiciously eyeing her older brother through squinted eyes. "Are you the one who's been stealing my copies of _Witch Weekly_?"

Ron blushed crimson right up to the roots of his hair. "Well," he huffed. "There was an article on the Chudley Cannons."

* * *

Hermione climbed in bed and grabbed the weird looking radio Ginny had lent her, along with the new Wobbly Wizards' album. She stared at the album cover. There was no picture of the band members, just a colourful splash in different hues and shades of black and grey. Hermione rolled her eyes. "How typical," she said out loud. "Rockstars cannot possibly like any other colours aside from black and grey and white, now could they? Maybe if they did, that would be, like, breaking the code of rockstardom, or something," she continued sarcastically.

But despite of herself she popped the CD, or what sort of resembled a CD except that it was a bit thicker and a whole lot smaller, into what seemed to be the right place for it. She did not quite understand how this contraption worked. But she followed Ginny's instructions and tapped her wand on a star-shaped button that told her to _Tap Here_.

A few seconds later a loud strumming of the guitar boomed from the radio and Hermione found herself bobbing her head to the infectious beat of the drums. The strumming turned into gentle plucking of the guitar strings as the silver-tongued vocalist began to sing. Hermione felt her world spin at his voice.

_You're the sweet dreams that pacify me  
When I can't fall asleep  
You're the meadow in the centre of the city  
When I'm rushing by at the speed of light  
You're the strong resolution when I find no peace  
You're the church bells ringing in the twilight  
When all is calm You whisper comfort  
That lifts my heart  
I get so weak  
_

Hermione allowed herself to fall back onto her bed and drown in the spellbinding tone of whoever the singer of 'the hottest band ever' was. She had to agree then. The Wobbly Wizards performing in Hogsmeade would be a performance of the century. She couldn't wait to see who the vocalist was. She knew, without a doubt, that she could fall easily in love with him. Hey, maybe she already was. She didn't know. All she knew, for the time being, was that she loved the overwhelming feeling she had at the sound of his rough yet dulcet voice.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt herself give up to the music.

_You're the soft words that touch me  
When I just can't speak  
You're the draught on the ocean at the first light  
Reminding me to meet the day  
You're the flowers I remember seeing in Albany  
Colours through a golden mist  
Vivid and radiant, soft and fragrant  
In the noon day sun, it makes me sing_

_

* * *

_

"I got us tickets," Harry said as he entered the Boys' Dormitory. He sat on his bed and took off his glasses, placing them on his bedside table.

"Really," Ron squealed excitedly. His eyes widened and he faked a cough. He lowered his voice a lot and looked at Harry. "Sorry. Cold weather, you know how it is."

Harry laughed. He remembered how excited Ron was about Viktor Krum in their fourth year. Ron really had a twisted way of getting wound up because of the possibility of meeting people he admired. Harry couldn't avoid but wonder how much more Ron would squeal and get all giddy if he got a chance to meet the entire Chudley Cannon team.

"How did you manage to get us tickets?" Ron asked, getting under his sheets. "I was planning on getting them when we go down to Hogsmeade on Saturday."

"Owl To Order," Harry said. "I read about it in the Daily Prophet. It said we'd get our tickets in two days. That'd be on Friday. I wanted to make sure we had the tickets. If we waited till Saturday, I bet there would be a long line at the ticket counter, since we'll all be in Hogsmeade then."

"Right," Ron said with a serious nod. "Fast thinking there, mate."

"Yeah," Harry said as he lay down. "I got us four tickets."

"Four?"

"One for me, you, Hermione and Ginny."

"Hmm. Right," Ron said. "But don't you think she'd want to go with Dean? Or if not Dean, then maybe her girl friends from her year?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, at least she doesn't have to go get herself a ticket and queue up forever."

"She'd love you for that."

Harry just hoped Ron was right. He then closed his eyes and dreamt of the red-haired beauty.

* * *

"So where will they be putting up the entire stage and stuff?" asked Harry.

"At the end of the road, right before you reach the Shrieking Shack, they're setting up the stage there," explained Ginny. "Hermione and I talked to Madame Rosemerta and she told us the crew will begin set-up Friday afternoon. Right Hermione?"

But no answer was heard from the witch who seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as she waved her hands in front of the older witch's face. "Back to earth, Hermione!"

Hermione was wearing a headset that connected to the radio and was staring ahead in a daze, still captivated by the melodic voice of Wobbly Wizards' lead vocalist. She was sinking deeper into the lyrics and couldn't be bothered with anything much at the moment.

"She's got it bad," Ron commented. The four Gryffindors were seated in a booth inside Honeydukes that Saturday morning and as the three were sipping on their Butterbeers, Hermione was busy being mesmerized.

"And wasn't it she who said that there was nothing so great about the Wobbly Wizards just a couple of days ago?" asked Harry who was smiling knowingly. "I think someone has a little crush."

Ginny snatched the earphone off Hermione's head and glared at her. "So it's true? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if it were. I mean, he sounds hot. But Hermione, you don't even know him. And he's a rockstar…"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"You having a crush on this vocalist guy," Ron explained, taking another sip of his Butterbeer. "It's true right? I mean, ever since Ginny lent you that album it's all you ever do during free time. Look at right now, you're not even talking to us."

"Crush!" Hermione nearly screamed in shock at how close to the truth her friends were. "I so do _not_ have a crush on this guy. I don't even know him. It's illogical, irrational and, most of all, stupid. I just like the music. The lyrics – have you guys even tried to understand the lyrics? It's amazing…to think that a guy wrote them. I mean, you know… You lads don't really feel like girls do. You know what I'm saying?"

"Gee, thanks Hermione. You know, we _are_ human too," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," Ron bobbed his head in agreement. "I bet I can write songs just as good as that bloke can."

Hermione scoffed. "Right. I'm sure you can Ronald. And even then, you don't have a voice like his. So rich and soulful and yet so… masculine."

Ginny began to laugh. "Masculine! Oh, you so do like this guy!"

"I don't!" Hermione rashly countered. "I was also saying, to have a silly crush on a voice is illogical, irrational and stupid."

"Hermione," Ginny said softly, placing her hand on Hermione's forearm. "It's okay to be illogical, irrational and stupid sometimes, you know."

"But I…" Hermione tried to say but couldn't continue her sentence because she realized that what the three other Gryffindors were saying could be true. Didn't she just admit to herself the night she first heard his voice that it would be easy to fall in love with him? And that, even this early on, she might already have fallen for him? She shook her head and tried to reason with herself. But the row she had going on in her mind was cut short by boisterous laughter.

She looked up and turned to find Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson enter the site. Draco had his arms around the two other Slytherins' shoulders and was laughing vociferously.

"Look at that git," Ron muttered under his breath. "Thinks he's king of the whole damn place, doesn't he?"

"What has he done to you this time?" Ginny asked, turning to look at Malfoy.

"Nothing. I see that ferret-boy and I want to kill myself," Ron answered, a scowl growing on his face.

Harry just shrugged. "As long as he doesn't come near us, I don't really care."

"Well, you just had to say that, didn't you?" Ron said, furrowing his eyebrows. "The git is coming over."

"Hey Scarhead! Guess what these are," Malfoy said, leaving Blaise and Pansy and brandishing five yellow cards in front of Harry.

"Your application for Leave of Absence from Hogwarts, Malfoy?" Harry said absently. "Or am I indulging myself in too much wishful thinking?"

Malfoy smirked. "These are passes to the Wobbly Wizards' concert's after party to be held at the dashing new tavern, Silvery Silhouettes, in Diagon Alley. Saturday night, right after the concert."

"Clearly. That's why it's called an after party, innit?" Ron jibed, a scowl ever present on his scornful face.

"Enough with the wisecracks, loser," Malfoy sneered. "The thing is, I have quite a problem concerning these five passes. See here, I'm giving one to Goyle, one to Crabbe, one to Blaise and the other is for Pansy. Meaning to say, I have one extra ticket. Now whom do I give this to?"

"So you're not going?" asked Ginny. "That's so sad."

"Oh, I'll definitely be there. But I do not need these pesty passes to get into the after party. Let's say I'm some sort of VIP," Malfoy bragged.

"Vibrating ignorant prat?" asked Ron, gripping his wand tight in case Malfoy would intend to attack.

Malfoy glared at Ron, whipped his wand out so fast and pointed it directly at Ron's nose. As expected, Harry immediately brandished his own wand and directed it at Malfoy's throat. Ginny had her wand at the ready, as well, and was pointed at Malfoy's lower area. Hermione gripped Malfoy's left arm to hold him back. Sensing Hermione's hold on him, he glanced at her hand and back up to her face. "Get your hands off me, Granger," he spat.

Hermione let him go, still two wands were ready to hex him. Malfoy put down his wand, and the other two reluctantly placed their wands back in place. "Now," Malfoy continued. "I came over and tried to be nice. But you guys just had to make things harder."

"Never use the word nice in a sentence pertaining to yourself, Malfoy," Harry said. "Unless it goes something like, 'Malfoy is a nice piece of shit'. Okay?"

"You think your so funny, Potter?" said Malfoy, taking a step towards Harry. "Well then. I'll just have to tell you what I was planning on doing. I was going to give one of you this extra pass. And you all just made it easier for me to decide whom to give it to. Not Weasel, certainly, because of his witticism. Not to you Potter, because you're the biggest piece of shit I've ever seen. And certainly not to the Mudblood who so dared to even touch me. So I guess this pass goes to no other than the littlest Weasel."

He placed the yellow pass on the table and left the Gryffindors following his retreating figure from the corner of their eyes. "What was that about?" Ginny said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm. No idea," Hermione answered. "But you now own a pass to the after party."

Hermione, Ginny and Harry sat back down. That's when they noticed Ron still standing up, a weird look on his face. "Ron?" Ginny asked, tugging on her brother's jumper sleeve. "What's wrong with you?"

"I think Malfoy got away with a non-verbal curse," Hermione said, shaking her head. She pointed her wand at Ron and focused on the spell _finite incantatem._

Ron suddenly collapsed on the seat beside his sister. "That huge piece of shit! He's gonna pay for this!"

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed that. I'll be back for more. Now if you could all just leave a comment or suggestion, I would truly love you all to bits for that. Now tata!_


End file.
